


A Numbered List

by GalacticallyNonbinary



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: High School AU, I love my boys, M/M, kinda mutual piningish, they're just sweet to each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticallyNonbinary/pseuds/GalacticallyNonbinary
Summary: Late at night, minds spin, and Virgil hates how he feels





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you: hey, can you write any fanfic without Logan in it??  
> me, working on my next big project, "literally just a twenty paragraph appreciation post for logan": fuck you
> 
> i actually don't think i could write something without logan...love my boy too much

Logan sat on his bed, eyes drooping. He had so much homework to get done, and even though it was easy, he couldn’t muster up the motivation to do it. So, he simply sat, staring off into the distance, thinking about his cr- his friend. His _friend._ He certainly did not have a crush whatsoever. That would be illogical, and Logan, three-time champion of the state math competition, was anything but illogical.

His phone buzzed, and Logan leapt for it, hoping to see a certain name on the blue screen. Sure enough…

**Virgil:** _hey, you still up?_

Logan’s fingers flew across the keyboard, wincing at himself for being so illogically excited over the boy.

Virgil’s fingers drummed impatiently on his bedside table. C’mon, why couldn’t Logan just respond? What if Virgil had woken him up, it _was_ past midnight…but Logan had always been a night owl-

His phone chimed.

**The Nerd:** _Yes, why do you ask?_

Virgil chuckled inwardly, he loved how he could hear Logan’s tone through the boy’s texts. It was almost as if he was sitting beside Virgil and talking, rather than across the town.

**Virgil _:_** _I just…idk…tired I guess_

**The Nerd:** _That would make sense, it is past your usual bed time._

**Virgil:** _thanks for pointing that out, pocket protector_

**The Nerd _:_** _You do not need to be condescending towards me._

**Virgil _:_** _it’s what I do. I’m condescending. I’m mean_

**The Nerd:** _That is factually inaccurate._

Virgil stared at the text. Was Logan simply stating facts in the same way he always did, or was he actually trying to convey more through the message? Saying that Virgil wasn’t mean, was it Logan’s backwards way of giving Virgil a compliment? Virgil groaned. He was reading too far into one simple text.

**Virgil:** _nah_

**The Nerd:** _Yeah._

**Virgil _:_** _fine then. can you think of any time I was nice and wasn’t just doing it to get something?_

Virgil watched as the three dots appeared…then disappeared…then reappeared…this went on for a while. To Virgil, it felt like hours.

**Virgil:** _ha. see? can’t think of anything._

**The Nerd:** _Please hold on for a moment, Virgil. I am compiling a list._

Virgil regretted his question, and watched, growing more anxious by the second as the dots continued on his screen. Finally, a paragraph of a text popped up. He took a deep breath before reading.

**The Nerd _:_** _1\. You hold doors open for everyone, and will wait for them. They barely ever notice you, so you don’t get anything out of it._

  1. _When we took that field trip to Canada for French class and went ice skating, Patton slipped and fell. You bought him a new, dry pair of pants using the last of your money, money that you had planned to use to buy a souvenir for yourself._
  2. _You say thank you to every teacher after class._
  3. _You text me goodnight every single night, even though I don’t often respond._
  4. _You often worry about doing things you want to do because they may inconvenience others._
  5. _You listen to me talk about things that you yourself are not interested in, simply because you know that I am interested in them._



_I am sure I could think of others if I was given the time._

Virgil stared. It was such a Logan way to respond to the question, and that made him smirk.

 **Virgil:** _okay, you found the very few times when I’m kinda nice_

**The Nerd:** _Virgil. You’re a nice person. As much as you say otherwise, I know that you are. You know that I don’t tell lies._

Tears started to bubble in Virgil’s eyes, and he angrily wiped at them. Without thinking, he responded.

**Virgil:** _well what if I’m afraid of being nice? what if I’m scared that it’ll hurt me?_

He regretted the text, and wished to delete the message. Logan didn’t respond and it gave Virgil time to think, which he did not want to do.

Being nice. To Virgil, being nice meant being like Patton. And as much as he cared about his friend…Virgil knew that one day, Patton’s sweet and trusting nature would get him hurt. That was why Virgil kept him so close, to protect him. But then, if Virgil was like Patton, who was going to protect Virgil?

Finally, a text came in.

**The Nerd:** _It won’t. People like you are always scared, so it’s only logical that you’d be afraid of showing emotions like that. But, think about it Virgil. Your kindness is why you care about your friends so much. It’s what drives you. It’s why I know that you’d protect me at a moment’s notice, and why I am extremely lucky to have you as a friend._

Virgil’s heart sped up as he glanced at the text.

“Extremely lucky…” he murmured to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan grinned, taking a picture of his breakfast before he ate. He wasn’t going to post the picture, no, he always saw that as extremely trivial. Instead, he sent the picture to Virgil. It was a sort of joke between them, Logan wasn’t the best with food, and bagels were quick and easy. It was basically all he ate.

His finger hovered over the ‘send’ button as he glanced at their conversation from the night before, something tugging on his heartstrings.

**The Nerd:** _Guess what I’m having for breakfast…_

Virgil groaned as the chime of his phone woke him up. He prepared to send an extremely wordy text to the person who had decided to cut off his precious sleep…though of course when he saw their name those thoughts flew out of the window.

**Virgil:** _srsly logan, again?_

**The Nerd:** _It provides carbohydrates and dairy (from the cream cheese), so it is not unhealthy._

**Virgil:** _it is if that’s all you eat_

Logan chuckled, his mouth full of bagel. Virgil was probably right, but then again…

 **The Nerd:** _What do you know about food? You once tried to boil a pot of water in the oven._

**Virgil:** _thats besides the point_

Their playful bickering continued on for the rest of the morning. When Logan arrived at school, he passed by Virgil in the hall, who sarcastically rolled his eyes and mouthed the word _“bagels.”_

When lunchtime finally came, Logan slid into his usual seat beside Virgil’s bag and joined the conversation with their other friends while he waited for Virgil to come back from buying lunch. When he saw Virgil walking towards their table, he brought the bagel out from his lunch bag. In one swift motion, Virgil sat down, took the bagel from Logan’s hands, and placed his own lunch in front of Logan. Virgil smirked as Logan’s jaw dropped.

“I’m not gonna let you keep eating bagels.”

“They taste good, and I-”

“It’s. Unhealthy,” Virgil said, taking a bite out of Logan’s bagel after he said it. Logan gasped. “Relax. You can eat my lunch, it was taco day.” Looking down, Logan did have to admit that the meat and cheese in front of him smelled rather appetizing.  

“Why do you care what I eat?”

“’Cus I care about you.” The sentence tumbled out of Virgil’s mouth before he could stop it. Logan froze, looking shocked. Virgil tried to play it off. “Obviously I care about you, we’re friends.” He put a little more emphasis on the word _‘friends’_ than was necessary, and inwardly, he winced.

“Of course. I just...” Logan trailed off, taking a bite of Virgil’s taco before his own words could get him in trouble.

That night, Logan opened a notebook and started writing a list. He wrote down the six that he already knew.

  1. _You hold doors open for everyone, and will wait for them. They barely ever notice you, so you don’t get anything out of it._
  2. _When we took that field trip to Canada for French class and went ice skating, Patton slipped and fell. You bought him a new, dry pair of pants using the last of your money, money that you had planned to use to buy a souvenir for yourself._
  3. _You say thank you to every teacher after class._
  4. _You text me goodnight every single night, even though I don’t often respond._
  5. _You often worry about doing things you want to do because they may inconvenience others._
  6. _You listen to me talk about things that you yourself are not interested in, simply because you know that I am interested in them._



He added a seventh.

  1. _You care about me._




End file.
